Can You? Sequel
by Cho Luna Kuchiki
Summary: Sungmin tak bisa melupakan Kyuhyun. Lantas apa yang akan dia lakukan? Sekuel dari Can You?. Songfic in heaven punya JYJ. Balesan review Can You? versi Yunjae! Mind to R&R?


Title: Can You? Sequel  
>Author: Cho Luna Kuchiki<br>Disclaimer: Semua member SuJu milik Tuhan, dan pribadi. Tapi Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Donghae, dan yesung hanya milik author #disambit  
>Lagu in heaven hanya milik JYJ, cjes entertaiment, dan pembuatnya.<br>Warning: gaje, abal, OOC akut, sho-ai, typo(s) mungkin, alur pasaran, dll

/I'm going to leave now  
>Don't leave<br>I'm going to come back so…  
>Liar, liar<br>No- don't you know how much I love you?  
>Can't you show that love to me right now?<br>I love you…  
>Can't we love again? 

Sungmin menatap makam Kyuhyun dengan pandangan miris. Otaknya memutar kembali janji Kyuhyun padanya setahun lebih tiga bulan yang lalu.

-Flashback-

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di taman belakang sekolahnya. Kepala Sungmin menyandar pada bahu Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun merangkul bahunya. Mereka sedang berbincang dengan akrab, ketika tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berkata,

"Min, jika aku meninggal nanti bagaimana?"

Sungmin terkejut. "Mwoya? Andwae! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?", ucapnya panik.

"Aku pasti akan kembali padamu jika itu terjadi.", ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Pembohong.", balas Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, aku janji. Kau tahu kan seberapa cintanya aku padamu?", ucapnya lagi, menepis tuduhan Sungmin atas perkataannya.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan rasa cintamu itu?", tantang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Saranghae", ucapnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin, dan bibir mereka pun bertautan dengan lembut.

-Flashback End-

'Kau memang bohong saat itu, Kyu.', pikir Sungmin. Air mata mengalir deras di pipi mulusnya.

'Tak bisakah kita bersama lagi?'

/As of right now, I can't say anything  
>The miracle of you- it all seems like a fantasy<br>The last image of you seems to be locked only in my memories /

Sungmin masih terus menatap makam Kyuhyun dengan pandangan miris. Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokannya. Keberadaan Kyuhyun dulu serasa hanya dongeng baginya. Dongeng yang sangat indah.

Bahkan Sungmin tak bisa melihat saat terakhir Kyuhyun. Semuanya hanya menjadi memori. Memori yang terlalu indah. Memori yang tak akan bisa dilupakan oleh Sungmin yang ditinggalkan dengan naas oleh seseorang - orang yang paling dicintainya.

/I wonder if you are watching me from somewhere  
>Even if I regret, it's too late- I can't see you anymore<br>A shadow of Good memories  
>I'm crying while watching over that spot 

Sungmin menengadah, menatap langit yang -agak- mendung. 'Apa kau memperhatikanku dari suatu tempat, Kyu?', pikirnya. Ia telah menyadari, bahwa walaupun Ia telah menyesal karena Ia menerima taruhan Kyuhyun, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ia sudah tak bisa melihat Kyuhyun lagi.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Ketika Ia tersadar, Ia sudah berada di taman tempat Kyuhyun mengucapkan janji untuk kembali padanya - yang tak ditepatinya. Sungmin berjalan menuju sebuah bangku. Bangku yang menjadi saksi bisu ikrar Kyuhyun padanya. Kenangan indah itu terlintas di benaknya. Ia terduduk di sana, dan air mata kembali mengalir dari pucuk matanya. Ia menangis, dan terus menangis di sana. Menangisi hilangnya orang paling berharga di hidupnya.

\(=/^/=)/

/I can't say those words, I really can't- as much as you were by my side  
>I'm sorry but I can't- everything comes back to me in shivers<br>By waiting a little more, by wandering through my dreams  
>I'm afraid I will close my eyes inside of you 

Sungmin kini sedang berada di sekolahnya dan di sebelahnya ada EunHae yang sedang berusaha mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Min, kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika?", tanya Donghae, berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan.

'Aku tak bisa bicara sebanyak dulu Kyu, sebanyak saat kau masih di sisiku.', pikirnya. Semenjak kepergian Kyuhyun, Sungmin menjadi orang yang pendiam. Ia jarang bicara, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat duo EunHae sedih dengan perubahan sahabat mereka itu.

"Kau masih belum bisa melupakannya, Min? Sudah setahun sejak kematian Kyuhyun. Aku.. Aku tak suka melihatmu menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Rak bisakah kau.. Melupakannya?", ucap Eunhyuk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesedihan karena perubahan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tak bisa, Hyuk.. Terlalu banyak kenangan bersamanya.", balas Sungmin. Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, semua terasa menjadi siksaan baginya. Pribadinya yang periang, perhatian, baik hati, suka membantu orang lain, dan optimis menguap entah kemana. Dan tentu hal itu membuat Eunhyuk sebagai sahabat terdekatnya sedih.

Ia bahkan kadang berimajinasi bahwa Ia melihat Kyuhyun dan sesuatu seperti itu. Namun Sungmin takut, semakin banyak Ia berimajinasi, semakin kuat keinginannya.. untuk menyusul Kyuhyun.

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?  
>Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?  
>I love you, I love you- will you love me again? 

Sungmin kembali terdiam. Mengembara di pikirannya.

'Jangan pergi, Kyu. Tak bisakah kau berada di sisiku? Kematiannu adalah kebohongan saja kan? Aku tak mendengar berita apapun.', pikirnya, berusaha menampis kematian Kyuhyun.

'Tak bisakah kau ucapkan 'Saranghae' seperi yang selalu kau ucapkan padaku setiap hari? Tak bisakah kau menjadi namjachinguku lagi, Kyu?', pikirnya lagi.

\(=/^/=)/

/Time already passed like this  
>I try looking for your traces but they are erased<br>The last memories of you are locked in the rims of my tears /

Kini telah tiga tahun dilalui Sungmin tanpa Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus saja mengenang Kyuhyun, mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan Kyuhyun, namun Ia tak menemukannya. Tentu saja, karena Kyuhyun memang sudah meninggal. Tak terasa setetes air mata mulai membasahi pipi Sungmin. 'Kyu, aku rindu padamu', pikirnya sambil mengingat kenangan mereka berdua yang seolah terkunci di dalam air matanya, jika Ia ingin mengenang Kyuhyun selalu air matanya keluar dulu baru kenangan itu bermunculan.

/Just end it, end me- if you're not going to be next to me  
>I'm sorry but I'll leave now- following your footsteps<br>Following the road with no end- as I wander to find you  
>I'm afraid I will lose you and be sad 

'Seseorang, bunuh aku', jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Ia lelah. Ia merasa hampa tanpa Kyuhyun di sisinya. Lebih baik Ia menyusul Kyuhyun saja, pikirnya. Pergi ke suatu tempat - tempat yang kekal dan tak akan berakhir. Namun, jika Ia mencari Kyuhyun, akankah Ia menemukannya? Bagaimana jika tempat mereka terpisah? Sungmin menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya.

\(=/^/=)/

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?  
>Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?  
>I love you, I love you- will you love me again? 

Sungmin sedang berjalan di sebuah taman, dengan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya.

Namun mendadak Kyuhyun melepas genggamannya dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa Min, aku tak ingin melihatmu lagi." Sungmin terkejut.

"Mwoya? Jangan pergi Kyu, tak bisakah kau tetap di sisiku? Kau bohong kan Kyu? Aku akan berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun. Tak bisakah kau ucapkan 'Saranghae' sekali saja? Saranghaeyo Kyu. Tak bisakah kau mencintaiku Kyu?", ucapnya sambil menangis. Mendadak sekelilingnya berubah gelap, dan Ia mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terus-menerus mengucapkan "Selamat tinggal". Semakin lama suara itu semakin keras. Sungmin sudah merasa tak tahan lagi, tapi mendadak..

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?  
>Lies, lies, I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me?  
>Can't you love me, love me, love me?<br>Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay?  
>Lies, lies, I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me?  
>Please come back 

Sungmin bangkit dan memposisikan tubuhnya dalam posisi duduk dengan cepat. Napasnya berkejaran tak keruan dan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Ternyata Ia hanya bermimipi. Ia berusaha mengatur napasnya. Setelah stabil, Ia menyenderkan bahunya pada tembok di sebelah kanannya.

'Kyu, jangan pergi.', pikirnya. Air mata mulai membasahi wajahnya. Ingin Ia menganggap semua ini kebohongan dan berpura-pura tak mendengar apapun, namun Ia tak bisa. Ia ingin sekali mendengar kata 'Saranghae' dari bibir Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Ingin menjadi namjachingu Kyuhyun lagi. Ingin Kyuhyun tak meninggalkannya sendiri. Namun semua itu hanya keinginannya saja. Tak ada yang nyata.

"Saranghae Kyu"

"Kau mengingkari janjimu"

"Kembalilah, jebal.."

\(=/^/=)/

/Don't leave, don't leave- can't you stay by my side?  
>Lies, all lies- I don't hear anything<br>I love you, I love you- can't you show me those words?  
>I love you, I love you- will you love me again? 

Sungmin menatap jalan yang ramai dengan mobil di depannya. Ia tersenyum, dan berujar, "Kau tak akan pergi kali ini kan Kyu? Kau akan berada di sisiku kan?"

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau masih mengingkari janjimu setelah ini Kyu. Ketika kita bertemu, kau harus memelukku, menciumku, atau setidaknya mengucapkan 'Saranghae'. Arrasseo? Saranghae Kyu. Jadilah namjachinguku lagi di sana.", lanjutnya.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ia mengayunkan kakinya ke depan. Senyum terulas di wajah manisnya.

TIIINNNNN - CKITTTT

BRUAGH!

.

.

.

Begini cukup kan, Kyu?

END

Nyohohoho, ini sequel yang saya janjikan saudara-saudara! XD

Sequel dari Can You versi Kyumin~ pake songfic In Heaven punya JYJ XD

Kenapa sih author nih sukaaa banget bikin Songfic?  
>Enaknya kenapa? XD<br>Kenapa aja boleh XDD

Author kok rasanya agak merinding yah baca kalimat terakhirnya #nunjuk atas XD

Takuuutt #halah XD

Bales review Can You versi Yunjae dulu yaa~ yang review kok sedikit? #sedih XD gakpapalah, masih ada yang review. Lagian TiGa tuh 'angka' favorit author XD

Meong  
>Ada kok, ini yang Kyumin dulu yaa~ XD<br>Cari donk #plak judulnya 'Can You?' Kok. Kalo nggak nemu cari di storiesnya author aja XD

yolyol  
>Yeeee (?) XD<br>Sapa aja boleh XD request aja, ntar kalo bisa author buatin XD

cho tika hyun  
>Ya kan sama kann T.T<br>Ini XD yang Yunjae udah author usahain beda, malah author bikin ulang tanpa liat yang versi Kyumin XD semoga ntar nggak sama. Amin.  
>Yang laen? Author cuma support minkyu tuh di pilihanmu XD<br>Yaudah, author belajar tingkahnya Minnie versi DBSK dulu trus coba dibuat ya XD Mian lho ya kalo nanti jadinya OOC XD

Nyohoho, gimana tanggapan readers tentang sequelnya? Memuaskan kah? XD

Kasih tau di review donk #wajah blinkblink XD

OK, review~


End file.
